regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Regular Rangers Dino Super Charge
Plot After the beginning of the Reclamation and the demise of Sledge (PRDC), Snide takes his place to help his crew while the heroes have to find a way to stop the Empire and the Guardians Transcript *(The episode starts where it left off) *'Snide': Sledge is gone. It's my turn now! (Fully opens the prison door as he sees some Empire forces and Vivixes releasing some prisoners) *'Fury (PRDC)': Release them all, they are still our prisoners. *'Promethean Soldier 3': What about that one? (Points at Snide) *'Snide': No need to worry. Sledge is already history so I shall lead you to safety. How about we all gonna join the Empire? *'Promethean Soldier 3': Sure. You want to become a Empire Lord? *'Snide': I sure do. *'Promethean Soldier 2': He's got the point. *'Sangheili Storm Warrior 1': Some of us are already Empire forces anyway. *'Snide': As from now on, the prisoners shall be free, and be our assistants. *'Poisandra': It's no use, Wrench, have you tried resurrecting Sledge (PRDC) *'Wrench': Unfortunately this is complicated Poisandra. There wasn't exactly the speck of him, plus he has already been destroyed after the crash. *'Snide': Well, we are getting over it, now we shall continue our best to help the other Empire forces and their Guardians to conquer the galaxy. *(At Earth's solar system, the Lords' Guardian approaches, scene switches to the Empire Lords on the Guardian) *'Barranco': Even though Sledge (PRDC) died for the day he was being the victim to those heroes, but the Reclamation has finally begun. *'Bowser': That's why we shall finally won. *(The Guardian released a Pulse wave at Earth, making it's colonies cities go power out) *'Paper Bowser': Yes, Guardian make the colonies and cities power go out. *'Jul': Paper Bowser?! How did you ended up being aboard on this Guardian be so fast? *'Paper Bowser': It's a long story. Me and Bowser are the same counterparts and same empire lord. *'Jul': Oh, now I see. *(At Earth) *'Nate': Dammit! Guys we have a big ass problem here. Every state and country just lost some power by an unknown energy wave! *'Zim': I was wondering what could've done it. *'Thel': It might have been the Empires' doing! Lets go find a place that remains to have power so we should stop whatever they were planning to do! *'Mordecai': We think we take care of this. *'Thel': Are you sure? *'Mordecai': Me and the gang are gonna handle this. Alright, Gang. Let's go. *(Mordecai's Gang using a Dimension Transporter and transports to the Underground Lab) *'Zim': Good luck. *(At Underground Lab) *'Tyler': Guys, good to see you again. What are you doing here? *'Mordecai': You are not going to believe what the hell is going on! The Guardians are already spreading by Empire forces and now it will be the end of all of us! *'Ivan': It can't be. *'Mordecai': I am afraid it has. (Shows a hologram of the Guardian orbiting Earth) *'Koda': Whoa. That Guardian orbiting the Earth. *'Rigby': Thart's right, Koda. *(Several Empire Warships were approaching, each ship was exiting through a Forerunner slipspace portal) *'Rigby': We've got Empire contacts! *'Dan Zembrovski': It looks like the Empire Warships are exiting through a Forerunner slipspace portal. *'Keeper': The Empire seem to knew that we are on to them. Still, they are currently upset on how we took down Sledge (PRDC). *'Dib': We defeated him, right? *'Ivan': Yes we did. *(Several Promethean Soldiers kept on appearing to the lab, rapidly firing their pulse like laser beams out of their weapons at the gang) *'Mordecai': We need to hide! *(They manage to hide from the Prometheans) *'Promethean Soldier 4': (offscene) Never mind them for now, we shall search for the Persecutor Creations. *'Rigby': (Whipsers) Why do these Empire kept on calling the Energems the Foreruners' Creators' type of technology? *'Keeper': I'll explain about that later. *'Gaz': Just keep hiding. *(As it goes quiet, they see that the Prometheans were gone, along with the Energems) *'Keeper': They have unfortunately took our Energems. *'Troll Moko': How could they? *'Mordecai': You can't morph without your Energems. *'Tyler': You're right. Can you and Rigby use the Amazon Drivers to transform? *'Mordecai': Of course we can. *'Amazon Drivers': Amazon! *'Mordecai and Rigby': Amazon! *(Mordecai and Rigby transform into Masked Rider Amazons) *'Masked Rider Amazon (Mordecai)': We're ready. *(Back at the ship on Genesis) *'Promethean Soldier 1': Empire Lord, Snide, we have the Persecutor creations. (He and the other Promethean Soldiers gave Snide the Energems) *'Snide': Excellent, now we can reunite with the other Empire forces and their Guardians to rule the galaxy. *(3 Sangheili Storm Minors and 3 Big Grey Rabbids were approaching) *'Sangheili Storm Minor 2': Empire Lord, Snide, we have successfully place a Forerunner Pulse Core to make it's flight systems operational. *'Big Grey Rabbid 1': And we fixed the engines with some Forerunner scrap parts to install it by having it's upgrades. *'Snide': Wrench, can you be able to get the ship to flying? *'Wrench': Of course I can fly this ship. *(The Ship suddenly floats to being in the sky and flies away from Genesis) *'Wrench': It worked. The ship is moving. *'Snide': Excellent. Let's go. *(Back with Mordecai's Gang and Dino Charge Rangers) *'Koda': Oh, hey, I just found a Amazon Driver at the cave. Here, Dan. *(Koda hands Dan Zembrovski a Amazon Driver) *'Dan Zembrovski': Thanks. *'Amazon Driver': Amazon! *'Dan Zembrovski': What is this?! No! (Screams) Amazon! *(Dan Zembrovski transform into Masked Rider Amazon) *'Ivan': Another Amazon? How many are there? *(Riley founds a another Amazon Driver) *'Riley': I found another one. Catch *(Riley hands Randy Cunningham a another Amazon Driver) *'Randy Cunningham': Thanks. *'Amazon Driver': Amazon! *'Randy Cunningham': AAAAAMAAAAAAAZONNNNNNNNN!!! *(Randy Cunningham transform into Masked Rider Amazon) *'James': Man, why are there so many Amazons? *'Tyler': No idea. Come on. Let's go to the Plesio Zord. *(At Plesio Zord) *'Tyler': Okay, everyone. Let's go get our Energems back. *'Chase': You'll gonna eating if you gonna exterminate the Empire? *'Masked Rider Amazon (Mordecai)': Of course. We can. *(4 Empire Assault Carriers were approaching) *'Masked Rider Amazon (Mordecai)': It's the Empire. Come on. Let's go finish this. *'All': 3, 2, 1! Galactic Blast! *(Plesio Charge Megazord shoots 4 Empire Assault Carriers) *(4 Empire Assault Carriers are defeated) *'Dib': We did it. *(3 Forerunner Guardians appeared with several Empire ships) *'Troll Moko': It's those Guardians! Come on. Let's end this. *'All': 3, 2, 1! Galactic Blast! *(Plesio Charge Megazord shoots 3 Forerunner Guardians and Empire ships) *(3 Forerunner Guardians and Empire Ships are defeated) *'SwaySway': That was awesome! *(Several Empire ships were approaching everywhere) *'Tyler' : There's too many of them! We have no choice but to retreat! Now! *'Howard Weinerman': Not for long. Don't you guys get your Energems back? *'Tyler': You're right. We have to get it back. Come on. *'All': 3, 2, 1! Galactic Blast! *(Plesio Charge Megazord shoots Empire ships) *(Empire ships are collapsing as they were being destroy ye ed, many explsions came lut) *'Howard Weinerman': Guys, we defeated the Empire ships. We did it! *(More Empire ships were seen, spreading all over te skies) *(An Empire Phaeton shoots the PlesiomCharge Mezasword, making it get damaged) *'Tyler': What now? The Plesio Charge Megazord got destroyed? *'Masked Rider Amazon (Mordecai)': Actually, it's just being taken damage, or badly injured, plus our shield is down, we have to find a safe few area so we would repair. *(The Plesio Charge Megazord escapes as it floats, suddenly the Lords' Guardian released a pulse blast, knocking the Megazord far away) *'Tyler': Can you bite the Lord's Guardian? *'Masked Rider Amazon (Mordecai)': Of course I can. Jaguar Shock! *(Masked Rider Amazon Mordecai bites Guardian) *(The Guardian's Forerunner Shield was down, but it released multiple waves of it's blast, blasting Masked Rider Amazon Mordecai and the Plesio Charge Megazord away from each other far away) *'Jul': Victory, we finally showed them who's the master of the battle! *'Barranco': Even though, they already killed many of our warriors, but others spread so quickly. *(Sledge PRDC's ship approaches) *'Bowser': Is that what I think it is? *'King Pig': That can't be possible, we just saw Mordecai and the other humans make part of his ship blow up, killing him. *'Barranco': I am gonna need some communications to the ship. (Uses a Forerunner console to communicate to Sledge PRDC's ship) Sledge (PRDC), is that you? *'Snide': (broadcast communication) It's Snide, but Sledge (PRDC) is gone. *'Barranco': (Got a surprised look) Then, what are you even doing here? How did you survive from the once fall of the ship? *'Snide': I hide in my prison. *'Barranco': Oh. *'Snide': Can we all join with you? *'Barranco': Sure. *(At Sanghelios, the Plesio Charge Megazord is seen where it last crashed land) *'Tyler': Where are we? *'Masked Rider Amazon (Mordecai)': We're in Sanghelios. *'Koda': How are we gonna stop the Empire and get our Energems back? *'Masked Rider Amazon (Mordecai)': Just leave it to us. *(Mordecai's Gang are using the Sonic Screwdrivers to fix the Plesio Charge Megazord) *'Tyler': Nice work. Now time to find out what's going on at Sanghelios. *(They see Swords of Sanghelios and Galactic Republic ships and Empire ships fighting each other, a Forerunner Guardian can be seen at the sky) *'Craig Sithers': Look it's the Swords of Sanghelios and Galactic Republic. They are gonna fight the Empire. *(The gang got on the Plesio Charge Megazord and help the Swords of Sanghelios and Galactic Republic ships) *(Plesio Charge Megazord, Swords of Sanghelios and Galactic Republic ships shoots down a Empire ships, which crashes into a Sanghelios) *'Tyler': We did it! What about our Energems? *'Captain Rex': Don't worry. We got them. *(Clone Commanders shows them a Energems) *'Tyler': Alright. Can you give it to us? *'Commander Cody': Sure. *(Clone Commanders hands Dino Charge Rangers a Energems) *'Tyler': We got our Energems back. *'Anakin Skywalker': Shall we stop the Empire together? *'Masked Rider Amazon (Mordecai)': Sure. Let's do it. *(The Guardian screeches and lets out a pulse blast, knocking the Republic ships away) *'Masked Rider Amazon (Mordecai)': Holy crap! That Guardian just knock off some of the Republic ships. *'Obi-Wan Kenobi': Can you bite that Guardian? *'Masked Rider Amazon (Mordecai)': Of course. I can. Jaguar Shock! *(Masked Rider Amazon Mordecai bites Guardian) *(The Guardian screeches in fury as it rapidly unleashed more of it's pulse ways, injuring the Plesio Charge Megazord) *'Masked Rider Amazon (Rigby)': Come on. Let's end this! *'All': 3, 2, 1! Galactic Blast! *(Plesio Charge Megazord shoots Guardian) *(Guardian is defeated) *'Dib': We did it. We killed the Guardian. *(Another Guardian approaches as it's wings restrained the Plesio Charge Megazord. The Guardian roars and used it jaws to bite and hold on the Megazord's head with it's teeth) *'Gaz': The Guardian's injecting something! *(Several Promethean Watchers approach, rapidly firing at the gang) *'Masked Rider Amazon (Mordecai)': Come on. *(The gang got on the Venator-Class Star Destroyer) *'Dib': Come on. We have to end this. Guys, this must be it. At least we go down fighting like a hero should. *'Gaz': We're with your on the way, Dib. *'Buhdeuce': Come on, guys. It's just a scratch. Keep moving forward, Dib! Onward! *'SwaySway': (Grunting) Ha-ha! We're going for the Guardian and Promethean Watchers. All of them. *(Venator-Class Star Destroyer shoots Guardian and Promethean Watchers) *'Usze': We've been out outflanked. *(Venator-Class Star Destroyer shoots Guardian and Promethean Watchers) *'Dib': (Grunts) Guys, we lost power to the main cannon! *'Jon Arbuckle': Yeah, we know, we know we're working on it, Dib! We're working on it! *'Garfield': Come out and fight you cowards! *'Amanda Highborn': Ah-ah. Whoa. Power restored. *(Venator-Class Star Destroyer shoots and kills Guardian and Promethean Watchers) *'Buhdeuce': We did it. *(An Alpha Guardian approaches, sending several pulse blasts, knocking the Venator-Class Star Destroyer until the ship crashed landed on Sanghelios) *'SwaySway': Oh, great. Now, what are we going to do? Oh, yeah! *(At Forerunner console on Genesis) *'031 Exuberant Witness': Ah, heroes. What can I do for you? *'Masked Rider Amazon (Mordecai)': We need your help, 031 Exuberant Witness. The Empire has Alpha Guardian. *'031 Exuberant Witness': Why did they do that? *'SwaySway': Because they gonna have more Guardians. *'0031 Exuberant Witness': I'm in. *(A Empire Battle Cruiser approaches) *'Budeuce': It's the Empire Battle Cruiser. Can you help us Exuberant Witness? *'031 Exuberant Witness': Sure. *(2 more Empire Battle Cruisers were approaching) *'Mordecai': Dear God. *'Rigby': We got emperials, inbound! *(The gang whisks out a guns and opens their laserfire and shoots down at the Empire Battle Cruisers, which crashes into a Genesis) *'Mordecai': We did it. Now time to defeat the Guardians! *(The gang wipes all the Guardians out of the picture) *(At the Lords' Guardian with the other Guardians) *'Fury (PRDC)': (Communicating) My lords, the heroes are killing all the Guardians. *'Barranco': No matters. We found something at the Genesis. *'Wrench': (Communicating) What is it? *'Barranco': The Precursor's holy creations. *'Singe': (Communicating) Well, what it is? *'Barranco': The great holy artifacts that you called Energems. (He and the other lords suddenly hold the other Energems) The colors are Yellow, White, Orange, Dark Red, Dark Blue and Light Purple. *(With the heroes) *'Rigby': We did it, guys. We defeated the Guardians. *'Buhdeuce': That's right. We defeated those Guardians. *'Troll Moko': At least we got your Energems back. *'Koda': Yep. We got it. *'Amanda Highborn': Your Energems colors are Red, Black, Blue, Green, Pink, Gold, Aqua, Graphite, Purple, Silver and Talon? *'Zenowing': Exactly. *'Mordecai': Together, we end this. No matter what. *'All': Yeah! *(Suddenly, an Empire Assault Carrier approaches) *'Mordecai and Tyler': It's the Empire! *'Barranco': (Communicating from the Lords' Guardian) Since you got your artifacts back. We found something at Genesis. *(The Empire shows them the Yellow Energem, White Energem, Orange Energem, Dark Red Energem, Dark Blue Energem and Light Purple Energem to the heroes) *'Buhdeuce': What are those? *'Barranco': (Communicating on the Lords' Guardian) Well, duh, they are the holy artifacts made by the Precurosrs'. We just found them at Genesis. *(The Lords' Guardian appears with the Assault Carrier, many more thousands of remnants of the Guardians appeared) *'Jul': (Communicating from the Lords' Guardian) Give up heroes, you have lost! The galaxy belongs to the Empire now! There is no need to rebel! *'Bowser': (Communicating from the Lords' Guardian) However, here is the thing that how woud you feel to lose something like what you have done to some of our Guardians! *(The Forerunner Guardians sudennly fired their EMP laserfire at the Megazord, destroying it until it collapses into scrap) *'Mordecai': ...Crap! Crap! Cra! Crap! CRAP!!! Looks like we are in a bit of the pickle now, huh. *(Everyone nodded their heads with their shocked looks) *'Mordecai': Well, then, this must be it. At least we go down fighting like a hero should. *'Rigby': We're with your on the way, Mordo. *'Craig Slithers': Come on, guys. It's just a scratch. Keep moving forward, Hector! Onward! *'Hector Flanagan': (Grunting) Ha-ha! *'SwaySway': We've been out outflanked. *'Gaz': (Grunts) Buhdeuce, we lost power to the main cannon! *'Buhdeuce': Yeah, we know, we know we're working on it, Gaz! We're working on it! *'Dib': Come out and fight you cowards! *'Chowder': Ah-ah. Whoa. Power restored. *(They firing beams at Empire Assault Carrier) *'Nermal': We did it. *'Barranco': (Communicating on the Lords' Guardian) You may have won. We found something from our formal home, the Glade of dreams. *'Garfield': Well, what is it? *'Barranco': (Communicating on the Lords' Guardian) The Dark Artifact! *'Blythe Baxter': What's the Dark Energem? *'Barranco': (Communicating on the Lords' Guardian) The ten holy Precurosr's creations were formed from pure good, but the Dark Artifact formed from pure darkness left after their creation. It is time for you to suffer the consequences by making you been not unpunished. *(The Guardians released their EMP laser fire at the gang, they got injured from the attacks and suddenly got transported) *'Jul': (Communicating from the Lords' Guardian) What the bwa just happened?! *'Bowser': (Communicating from the Lords' Guardian) And where did they go?! *(Somewhere in a Redmark Assault Carrier) *'Sakan': Thank for the master of the greater good that we saved Mordecai and his loyal allies by transporting them to us. *'Spider Rabbid': It was my pleasure my liege. (Leaves) *'Mordecai': Good job for saving us, but how come you've been prepared to help us. *'Sakan': No problem. *'Rigby': Say, weren't the Redmark Empire, Irken Empire, Galactic Republic, Swords of Sanghelios and Rebellion became hero best friends? *'Sakan': Why, yes we are. *'Mordecai': Say, Keeper, what do you know about the Dark Energem. *'Keeper': Good question, Mordecai. Long ago, when your good Energems were created, the evil residue left behind became the Dark Energem. It is the one thing that can cripple the power of the ten Energems. It was the Empire found the Dark Energem. *'Mordecai': Yeah. What about the Yellow Energem, White Energem, Orange Energem, Dark Red Energem, Dark Blue Energem and Light Purple Energem are the long lost Energems at Genesis? *'Keeper': That's right. The Yellow Energem, White Energem, Orange Energem, Dark Red Energem, Dark Blue Energem and Light Purple Energem are the long lost Energems. It was hidden deep within a planet Genesis. *'Mordecai': Well, we found something cool. *(Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski, Randy Cunningham and Tyler shows them the Light Red Energem, Crimson Energem, Ruby Energem and Platinum Energem) *'Koda': What is it? *'Dan Zembrovski': It's the Light Red Energem, Crimson Energem, Ruby Energem and Platinum Energem. They are the long lost Energems, too. That we found under the tree. We want it you to have it, Keeper. *(Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski, Randy Cunnngham and Tyler hands Keeper Light Red Energem, Crimson Emergem, Ruby Energem and Platinum Energem) *'Keeper': I say, that was very nice of you. *'Randy Cunningham': Indeed. say Keeper, want to continue your duties as the Guardian of the Energems? *'Keeper': Sure. *'Howard Weinerman': You want too get the Yellow Energem, White Energem, Orange Energem, Dark Red Energem, Dark Blue Energem and Light Purple Energem from the Empire? *'Keeper': Good idea. *'Mordecai': Say, Heckyl, how did you get that Talon Energem? *'Heckyl': Found it at the bushes. *'Mordecai': Alright then, let's go get the Yellow Energem, White Energem, Orange Energem, Dark Red Energem, Dark Blue Energem and Light Purple Energem back. *'Tyler': Of course we can. It's Morphin' Time! *'Chase Randall, Koda, Albert Smith, Kendall Morgan, Ivan, Zenowing, Heckyl, Tyler, James, Kaylee, Shelby, Prince Phillip III, Matt Griffin and Riley Griffin': Dino Chargers, ready! *'Mecha Voice': Dino Chargers, engage! *'Chase Randall, Koda, Albert Smith, Kendall Morgan, Ivan, Zenowing, Heckyl, Tyler, James, Kaylee, Shelby, Prince Phillip III, Matt Griffin and Riley Griffin': Energize! Ha! Unleash the power! *(Chase Randall, Koda, Albert Smith, Kendall Morgan, Ivan, Zenowing, Heckyl, Tyler, James, Kaylee, Shelby, Prince Phillip III, Matt Griffin and Riley Griffin transform into Dino Charge Rangers) *(The gang aboard the moon's interior) *'Mordecai and Dino Charge Red Ranger': Let's finish this! *(The gang slaughtered the Empire forces) *(The gang grabs the Yellow Energem, White Energem, Orange Energem, Dark Red Energem, Dark Blue Energem and Light Purple Energem) *'Mordecai': Now, let's get out of here. *(As the gang run away to their ship from Empire reinforcements, Redmark Assault Carrier escapes the docking bay) *(The Redmark Assault Carrier are headed back to Earth) *'Keeper': Thank you, Heroes. You guys got the Yellow Energem, White Energem, Orange Energem, Dark Red Energem, Dark Blue Energem and Light Purple Energem. Will you give it to me? *'Mordecai': Of course. *(The gang hands Keeper a Yellow Energem, White Energem, Orange Energem, Dark Red Energem, Dark Blue Energem and Light Purple Energem) *'Mordecai': You're finish your duties as the Guardian of the Energems? *'Keeper': Why, yes I am. *'Tyler': Does this means we keep our Energems colors are Red, Black, Blue, Green, Pink, Gold, Aqua, Graphite, Purple, Silver and Talon? *'Keeper': Exactly. Their all yours now. *'Tyler': Alright, we keep ours now. *'Mordecai': Yeah. *'Kendall': Hey, Mordecai, you, Rigby, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Lucy Mann, Kenneth Tennyson, Rad Dudesman, Zed, Rayona, Skurd, Manny Armstrong, Helen Wheels, Alan Albright, Cooper Daniels, Jimmy Jones, Chrono Spanner, Ester, Kai Green, Rook Shar, Eunice, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman to have this. *(Kendall hands Mordecai, Rigby, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Lucy Mann, Kenneth Tennyson, Rad Dudesman, Zed, Rayona, Skurd, Manny Armstrong, Helen Wheels, Alan Albright, Cooper Daniels, Jimmy Jones, Chrono Spanner, Ester, Kai Green, Rook Shar, Eunice, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman) *'Mordecai': It's that the Dino Coms? *'Kendall': Yes. Their all yours now. *'Mordecai': Thanks, Ms. Morgan. *'Kendall': You're welcome, Mordecai. Call me Kendall. *'Dib': That is awesome. *'Mordecai': Yeah. After this, I'll disbanded Mordecai's Gang, from now on. *'Gaz': Really? *'Mordecai': Yes. I'll formed Mordecai's Crew. Just me, Rigby, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Lucy Mann, Kenneth Tennyson, Rad Dudesman, Zed, Rayona, Skurd, Manny Armstrong, Helen Wheels, Alan Albright, Cooper Daniels, Jimmy Jones, Chrono Spanner, Ester, Kai Green, Rook Shar, Eunice, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman. *'Dib': Does this means we're Dib's Gang, now? *'Mordecai': Yes. *'Keeper': Mordecai, if you wish, you and the gang called Mordecai's Gang are being disbanded. You could form your own team called Mordecai's Crew. *'Mordecai': I will, Keeper. *'Tyler': How about if we join the park? *'Mordecai': Good idea, Tyler. Wanna join the park? *'Koda': Okay. *'Mordecai': Alright, me and Tyler got our own wish is me and Tyler are gonna become bestest friends. *'Keeper': It's that what you and Tyler became bestest friends? *'Mordecai': Yes. *'Keeper': Alright. It's your decision. *(At Moon's interior) *'Lord Arcanon': My lords, the heroes got the holy artifacts. *'Barranco': No matters. At least we got the Dark Artifact. *'Lord Arcanon': You're right. We do have it. *(End) Trivia *Koda founds a Amazon Driver at the cave. *Riley founds another Amazon Driver. *The Empire found the Yellow Energem, White Energem, Orange Energem, Dark Red Energem, Dark Blue Energem and Light Purple Energem are the long lost Energems at the Genesis. *Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski, Randy Cunningham and Tyler found the another long lost Energems are Light Red Energem, Crimson Energem, Ruby Energem and Platinum Energem are under the tree. *Heckyl found a Talon Energem under the bushes. *Kendall gives the Dino Coms to Mordecai, Rigby, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Lucy Mann, Kenneth Tennyson, Rad Dudesman, Zed, Rayona, Skurd, Manny Armstrong, Helen Wheels, Alan Albright, Cooper Daniels, Jimmy Jones, Chrono Spanner, Ester, Kai Green, Rook Shar, Eunice, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman in the end, *Mordecai's Gang are being disbanded again and Mordecai formed Mordecai's Crew in the end. *Dino Charge Rangers (Tyler Navarro/Dino Charge Red Ranger, Chase Randall/Dino Charge Black Ranger, Koda/Dino Charge Blue Ranger, Riley Griffin/Dino Charge Green Ranger, Shelby Watkins/Dino Charge Pink Ranger, Sir Ivan of Zandar/Dino Charge Gold Ranger, James Navarro/Dino Charge Aqua Ranger, Prince Phillip III/Dino Charge Graphite Ranger, Kendall Morgan/Dino Charge Purple Ranger, Zenowing/Dino Charge Silver Ranger, Heckyl/Dino Charge Talon Ranger, Kaylee/Dino Charge Aqua Ranger, Matt Griffin/Dino Charge Graphite Ranger and Albert Smith/Dino Charge Purple Ranger) got a job at the park. *Mordecai and Tyler became bestest friends. Gallery Energems by mormon toa-d9c9s23.png|Yellow Energem, White Energem, Orange Energem, Dark Red Energem and Dark Blue Energem Kenneth s energem by kaijudialga-d9xbcuk.png|Light Purple Energem 11261276 432906383548631 1233335434 n.jpg|Light Red Energem 16426921412 98b48a7a1d b.jpg|Platinum Energem 11351986 1473778029608593 738208357 n.jpg|Talon Energem Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers